The Break Up
by michelle alexis
Summary: When Shirl and Carmine break up, Shirley is hurt that Laverne doesn't care (h.s. story)


**"The Break Up"  
Parts 1 & 2  
  
**

If you don't already know, this story takes place when the gang is in high school. Right now, Laverne is at the Pizza Bowl after school helping out her pop. Shirley said she had to go talk to Carmine after school and would go to the Pizza Bowl as soon as she was done. Shirley drags herself into the Pizza Bowl and plops down at the nearest chair. She lays her head on the table and makes that whining noise that makes everyone cringe.  
  
::Laverne walks over and sits down::  
  
Laverne: Hey Shirl, what's wrong?  
  
Shirley: Oh, Laverne, ::sniffles:: do you know what Carmine wanted to talk about?  
  
Laverne: What is it?  
  
Shirley: ::sniffles and sobs:: He dumped me! That stupid jerk dumped me!   
  
::she smacks her head on the table and Laverne grabs her hair::  
  
Laverne: Aww, Shirl, I'm real sorry. But maybe it's for the best.  
  
::Shirley looks up at her with her red bloodshot eyes with a look of shock on her face::  
  
Shirley: For the best? Laverne, I loved that guy and he dumps me! Two years of my life gone down the Knapp Street gutter.   
  
::She puts her head back on the table::  
  
Laverne: Well Shirl, now you finally get to see other guys, see the other fish in the sea.   
  
Shirley: But you've seen those fish, they're not fish, they're guppies! They're so immature and spoiled.   
  
Laverne: Derek isn't. He's real nice.  
  
Shirley: But you're dating Derek, so all I have are those stupid guppies.   
  
Laverne: Shirl, this thing was Carmine was....a fling. Anyway, did I tell ya about the sweater I got for my birthday?  
  
Shirley: ::looks up at her again:: My boyfriend of two and a half years breaks up with my and you're talking about a sweater?!   
  
Laverne: It's a nice sweater. Get over him Shirl, he's just a fling.  
  
Shirley: Laverne!! That fling lasted two years, the best two years of my life and you're telling me to get over it? What kind of a friend are you?   
  
::she picks up her purse and backpack then runs out of the Pizza Bowl::  
  
::later that night, Shirley is sobbing her little eyes out into a pillow. Her friend Ann Marie is there trying to get her to not drown herself::  
  
Ann Marie: Shirl, everything ends. I mean, maybe it was... dumb luck.  
  
Shirley: ::muffled voice:: Stupid rotten luck.  
  
Ann Marie: You got lots of other friends, and there's a bunch of guys dying to go out with you. You know that guy Robert?  
  
Shirley: The tall one on the basketball team?  
  
Ann Marie: Yeah, he wants to ask you out. But he couldn't 'cause of Carmine.   
  
Shirley: That's the least of my problems. I mean, I told Laverne and she didn't care!  
  
Ann Marie: Well that's different. You just need to find a new best friend, or a good friend. If she's your real friend this'll be over in a week.   
  
Shirley: You think so?  
  
Ann Marie: I know so, I mean, you and Laverne are like.... Heckle and Jeckle, peanut butter and jelly, Lenny and Squiggy....  
  
Shirley: Don't say that.   
  
Ann Marie: Sorry, but you gotta get out more. See more guys, meet new people. Why don't you come with me to that new little hangout they opened about three blocks away?  
  
Shirley: I guess I could. Oh,thanks Ann Marie.   
  
::She gives her a hug and they go back to talking::  
  
Part 2  
  
Last time we left the girls, Shirley was deeply hurt that Laverne apparently didn't care much that Carmine broke up with her. Ann Marie and Shirl went to the junior coffee house they opened 4 blocks from Shirley's house a few times over the next week, just to expand Shirley's horizons. Well, it certainly did expand her horizons. Right now it's at school between classes and Laverne is at her locker getting some books. Her history book and address book. Suddenly Carmine runs up to her.  
  
Carmine: Hey Laverne, have you seen Shirl?  
  
Laverne: No, why?   
  
Carmine: Well, she's really changed.  
  
Laverne: I haven't talked to her too much this week.   
  
Carmine: She's really.... whoa, loosend up.  
  
Laverne: Whaddaya mean, loosened up?  
  
::suddenly Shirley walks up to Laverne's locker with 5 of the basketball players behind her. She's wearing a skirt almost 2 inches above the knees (remember, back then you had to have it at the knee or lower), a pair of high heels and skimpy blouse. She looks like the perfect tramp.::  
  
Shirley: Hey Laverne, how ya doin'?   
  
  
  
Carmine: ::in Laverne's ear:: See, what did I tell ya?  
  
Laverne: Uhh, Shirl, whatcha doin' dressed like that?  
  
Shirley: ::leans against the locker with an alluring look:: Ya know that new coffee house they opened?  
  
::Laverne and Carmine nod::  
  
Shirley: Oh, Laverne, it's opened my eyes. I mean, I realize what I was doing before with guys....  
  
Carmine: Nothing at all.  
  
Shirley: Was because I was insecure about myself. So I've decided to change.  
  
::Carmine smacks his head against a locker a few times and mumbles to him self "why, why now?"::  
  
Laverne: So what does it mean Shirl? You're gonna be loose or somethin'?  
  
::Carmine opens Laverne's locker and puts his head inside while motioning for Laverne to slam the door::  
  
Shirley: Laverne, I'm a better person now. ::into Laverne's ear:: And you wouldn't believe how many times I've gone to Inspiration Point this week.  
  
Laverne: But you don't drive... ohhhh.... listen Shirl, c'mere.  
  
::she drags Shirley into a stairwell::  
  
Laverne: Shirl, are you mad at me or something?  
  
Shirley: Well, no and yes.   
  
::she walks over to the stairs and takes her shoes off::  
  
Shirley: I figured you found more exciting people to hang out with, so....  
  
Laverne: What do you mean?  
  
Shirley: Well that day me and Carmine broke up...... you didn't care at all.  
  
Laverne: I cared, I just thought that if ya didn't think about it, it wouldn't hurt as much.  
  
Shirley: ::looks down:: Well it does.   
  
Laverne: I'm real sorry that it looked like I didn't care. I mean, you and Carmine were a great couple.   
  
Shirley: ::Sniffles:: You think so?   
  
Laverne: He's a jerk for dumpin' ya.   
  
::they keep talking and totally ignore the bell that rang::  
  
  
  
::later that night, Shirley is over at Laverne's house and the phone rings::  
  
Laverne: Hello? Hey Carmine. Yeah, she's here, hold on.  
  
::Laverne hands the phone to Shirley::  
  
Shirley: Hello? Hi Carmine. Oh, you did really? Well I've gotta think about it. ::looks up:: Yup, sure, I'd love to. That sounds great... and that... and that.... oh definitely that.   
  
::Laverne's eyes bulge opens and she tries to hear::  
  
Shirley: Well definitely not that! But that other stuff, yeah. Tomorrow night, okay, bye.   
  
::she hangs up and Laverne looks at her::  
  
Laverne: I gotta see what's at that coffee house!   
  



End file.
